El Perseguidor
by MiliiSidero
Summary: Blaine Anderson tiene dos pasiones: escribir y Kurt Hummel, una estrella no muy reconocida del rock. Un día le proponen escribir su biografía y todo parece perfecto, así que deja su trabajo escribiendo para una famosa revista para convertirse en un escritor importante y dar a conocer los talentos del castaño. Pero al conocer a su ídolo, no todo es como lo que parecía.
1. Cap1: Bienvenido

Cap. 1: Bienvenido.

Se acomodó los gruesos lentes sobre el puente de su naríz y se arregló el moño rojo, que en ese momento consideró que estaba muy ajustado.

Gotas de sudor amenazaban con rodar por su frente. Rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y se secó la cara.

Apenas podía contener todas las emociones en su cuerpo. La emoción, los nervios, la adrenalina, la ilusión, la expectación. Todas se acumulaban en su estómago y se mezclaban hasta formar un gran nudo.

Se dio cuenta, por la décimo segunda vez, que tenía esa enorme sonrisa de tarado nuevamente, y se recordó a sí mismo que la debía borrar de su rostro, debía actuar como si todo estuviera normal, como si no estuviera a punto de conocer a su mas grande ídolo del rock y como si no fuera a escribir su biografía.

Esa estrella no era nada mas, ni nada menos que Kurt Hummel, un hombre que Blaine consideraba como un ser (estaba en la duda si era humano) perfecto, un hombre condenadamente atractivo que podía cantar con la mejor voz que Blaine había escuchado en su vida y hacía magia con la guitarra.

La primera vez que el morocho vio a este semi-Dios, fue cuando Blaine estaba en una cafetería, sentado en la esquina del lugar, totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba escribiendo. Alguien se subió al escenario, se sentó en un banquito, acomodó su guitarra sobre su pierna derecha y se presentó.

Claro que el morocho no había notado ninguno de aquellos detalles, pero luego lo escuchó. Escuchó aquella melodiosa voz que podía maravillarte con los hermosos agudos y ponerte la piel de gallina con los seductores graves. Aquella voz produjo algo en el morocho que él nunca fue capaz de comprender, algo que lo hizo levantarse de su lugar y caminar mas cerca del escenario, algo que lo había tocado dentro suyo, un lugar íntimo.

Hasta aquel día Blaine continúa llamando ese algo "magia"

Claro que después de esa presentación no se pudo acercar a él, y lo intentó por un tiempo largo. Pero gracias a su insistencia, perseverancia y ayuda de nuevos contactos logró lo que había querido. Solo quería conocerlo y ver si había una posibilidad de que la 'Rolling Stones', revista donde trabajaba, considerara publicar una entrevista con él, pero cuando su agente le propuso escribir su biografía no pudo negarse.

Este era un arriesgado pero necesario salto para impulsar su carrera como escritor profesional, ya que en su actual puesto nunca lo tomarían en serio con sus columnas que no aportan ningún contenido importante en la revista.

Blaine miró su GPS, que estaba pegado al parabrisas, y dobló a la derecha como éste aparato lo marcaba. Cuando vio el ícono de una bandera en la pantalla lo invadieron los nervios.

El morocho estacionó el auto y levantó la vista. No era un barrio lujoso, porque claro…Kurt Hummel no era tan…famoso. Ese era el desafío de Blaine, claro que no sería fácil publicar algo de él en la revista donde trabajaba y mucho menos escribir una biografía, esperando que ésta impulse su carrera como escritor…pero era un desafío que el morocho estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Apagó y guardó su GPS, agarró su celular, las llaves del auto y su bolso marrón y salió del auto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio se acomodó su camisa y se alisó con la mano el pelo antes de tocar el timbre.

Después de unos largos minutos y varios toques de timbre, recibió una respuesta "¿Hola?"

"Hola ¿Qué tal? Soy Blaine Anderson" Respondió el chico sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo en su voz.

"¿Quién?"

El morocho se puso serio, casi se ahoga "Blaine Anderson, hablé ayer con el agente de Kurt Hummel, se suponía que hoy iba a empezar a escribir su biografía"

"Ah, si, pasa" Respondieron del otro lado e inmediatamente un zumbido indicó que Blaine podía abrir la puerta.

Al llegar al piso quinto el morocho estaba en las nubes, no podía creer que lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera realidad, todo parecía un gran sueño.

Golpeó la puerta, y luego de unos segundos un hombre de pelo negro, ojos claros y vestido solo de negro le abrió la puerta "Hola…¿Blaine, verdad? Bienvenido" Dijo con una sonrisa "Soy Elliot" Continuó a medida que le daba la mano y lo dejaba pasar.

Había algo en el ambiente y en la cara del tal Elliot que a Blaine no le gustaba nada, para empezar el departamento olía raro, la sonrisa del otro chico era rara y sus ojos estaban rojos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, no hacía falta ser un genio para armar el rompecabezas.

Blaine entró con precaución a la casa, observando con detalle cada rincón de ésta. No esperaba algo glamouroso, pero tampoco esperaba eso: un departamento algo sucio, descuidado y bastante chico.

En la sala de estar solo había un sillón, una mesita cubierta por envoltorios y envases de comida chatarra y en la alfombra ropa tirada, sin mencionar los frascos de pastillas y las botellas de alcohol que estaban en todas partes.

Pero Blaine olvidó todo, absolutamente todo cuando lo vio. Kurt Hummel sentado en el sillón, frente a sus ojos, solo a algunos metros de distancia.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que era maleducado mirar a las personas como él lo estaba haciendo, así que puso su mejor cara de póker que le salió en el momento.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse y observó bien al hombre sentado en el sillón, se dio cuenta de que éste no había notado su presencia, solo estaba ahí, sentado con la mirada perdida. Estaba como…ido…ausente…con la mirada fija en la pared, como si fuera lo único que valiera la pena ver.

El morocho se aclaró la garganta, con la esperanza de que aquel gesto indicara su presencia y de que Kurt le dedicara un poco de su atención. Pero no fue así.

Todas las sensaciones que no podía contener anteriormente en su cuerpo se desvanecieron en el aire, ya no sabía que sentir, ni que pensar de su ídolo.

De todas formas había algo de lo que estaba seguro al cien porciento. Ese vegetal que estaba tirado en aquel sofá no era el hombre que él admiraba y del que se enorgullecía.

El tal Elliot se acercó a la sala y se paró en frente del sillón "Kurt" Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos para llamar su atención "Llegó Blaine" Terminó diciendo en un tono entusiasta como los grandes hacen con los chicos pequeños para que la sopa suene mas emocionante.

El castaño levantó la vista bastante confundido, miró a Elliot y después se le quedó mirando a Blaine por un largo rato, de arriba abajo "¿Quién?" Preguntó con una voz grave y ronca que hizo que las rodillas de Blaine temblaran.

"¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de que debería haber una biografía publicada tuya? Bueno, se lo ofrecí a Blaine, aquí presente, de que la escribiera y aceptó" Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

_**-¿Kurt no sabía que iba a escribir su biografía? ¿En qué me metí?-**_Se preguntó el morocho, cerrando los ojos y deseando que todo eso fuera un mal sueño.

Kurt volvió a mirar a Blaine de arriba abajo pero le dedicó mas tiempo esta vez. "No"

"¿Cómo que no?" Preguntó el morocho asombrado y consternado, sin darle lugar a Elliot para que hiciera la misma pregunta.

"No escribirás mi biografía" Sentenció y volvió su mirada hacia la pared.

"Disculpame, hey…." Contestó Blaine chasqueando los dedos apresuradamente "¿Me miras y automáticamente no estoy habilitado para escribir tu biografía? Es tu decisión, claro está, pero ¿Solo con mirarme llegas a la conclusión de que no soy apto?" El castaño asintió con la cabeza, lo que enervó al morocho aún mas "¿Con que criterio puedes decidir eso? Por favor, me muero de curiosidad, porque si eres tan vacío como el resto de los demás allí afuera" Dijo mientras señalaba la ventana a su derecha "Me voy en este instante porque hoy antes de venir creí que encontraría a alguien diferente de lo que me topé hace minutos"

"¿Con que pensaste encontrarte?" Preguntó el hombre pálido con una media sonrisa.

"Con un músico, un artista…una persona" Respondió con furia, sabía que probablemente había gritado la mayoría del tiempo y que para aquel punto debía tener la cara completamente roja, pero nada de eso le importaba. La sonrisita se borró de la cara de Kurt y Blaine se paró con la cabeza en alto, con algo de orgullo, pero sin darse por vencida, quería descargarse todo lo que tenía para decir "Pero en vez de eso me encontré con un pedazo de carne tirada en un sillón, al que no vale la pena hablarle porque está demasiado drogado y probablemente alcoholizado como para entender lo que digo, eres un gasto innecesario de saliva, eso es lo que eres. Y me duele, no te creas que no me duele decirlo. Eras mi ídolo y esperaba que la gente te conociera por tus logros y tu carrera, pero ahora no quiero que ellos conozcan _esto_" Listo, ahora podía respirar tranquilo al sentir que ese peso de enojo se habia caído de sus hombros.

Notó al instante que sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero mantuvo las lágrimas allí, se dio media vuelta y se fue indignado.

* * *

><p>Bueno...una nueva fic, la verdad que me hace dudar, pero bueno...quiero ver que sale de esto :O<p>

Esta basado en un texto que leí en Lengua en el colegio, tiene el mismo nombre de la fic y es de Julio Cortázar, claro que solo tomé la idea del cuento y el original es mucho mas complicado que éste.

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado leer este primer capítulo, que en realidad es como una prueba, si no tiene "éxito" o si por lo menos una persona no se engancha con la historia no la voy a seguir porque no va a tener sentido :/

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	2. Cap2: 123

Cap. 2: 1…2…3…

"¡No!" Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir la muchacha.

"¡Si! ¿Puedes creerlo?" Le preguntó el morocho.

"Realmente me cuesta entenderlo ¿Kurt Hummel? ¿Enserio?"

"Te lo puedo jurar, todavía no puedo creer que haya puesto mi carrera en juego por ese imbécil"

"No, Blaine, esto no es tu culpa, no sabías que él era así, nadie lo sabía…¿Y qué le dijiste después?"

"¿Qué creer que hice Rach? Lo puse en su lugar, no voy a dejar que nadie me trate así, no me importa que tan buen cantante sea, eso no le da el derecho a tratar a los demás como basura"

"Me parece que lo que hiciste fue lo correcto" Respondió Rachel con una sonrisa, y luego continuó "¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?"

"La verdad es que si te digo que estoy bien te miento. Él era mi ídolo, y aún mas. Creo que eso me pasa por tener expectativas muy altas"

"Y otra vez echándote la culpa ¿No te cansas? Por última vez, no es tuya la culpa. Kurt es un idiota y no hay otra explicación ni excusa"

"Supongo que no lo puedo evitar" Respondió Blaine encogiéndose de hombros "Pero eso ya no importa, no lo voy a volver a ver, ayer aprendí mi lección y no quiero saber nada más sobre él…mejor cuéntame como te fue ayer en tu cita con ese tal Finn"

El rostro de la castaña se iluminó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Bueno…si tanto insistes…fuimos a cenar a ese nue-" Rachel no pudo terminar su oración ya que el sonido de un teléfono la interrumpió.

"Salvada por la campana, esto no termina aquí Rachel Barbra Berry" Dijo el morocho con una sonrisa cómplice a medida que se alejaba de la mujer, para buscar su teléfono.

"¿Hola?" Contestó.

"Hola…¿Blaine?" Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

"Si, ¿Quién habla?" Preguntó el morocho sintiéndose algo extraño, algo en aquella voz le resultaba inquietantemente familiar, pero no podía ubicar de quien pertenecía.

"Elliot ¿Me recuerdas?"

"No podría olvidarte" Respondió Blaine con un gusto amargo en la boca, realmente prefería no escuchar su nombre ni su voz, ya que estos provocaban que un recuerdo indeseable se hiciera presente en su mente.

"Mira, lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer, aquí hay alguien que se quiere disculpar también, espera un segundo…"

El morocho suspiró algo cansado y algo molesto ¿Cuántos años se suponía que tenía Kurt?

"¿Hola?¿Slaine?"

"Blaine" Contestó el muchacho de mala gana.

"Aah, claro, perdón…Blaine, supongo que debo disculparme por algo que pasó ayer…y lo estuve pensando…y si quieres escribir mi biografía estas invitado"

**-¿Se puede considerar **_**eso **_**como una disculpa?-** Blaine se quedó pensando esta pregunta un largo tiempo…pero…¿Qué sentido tenía seguir discutiendo por teléfono? "Muy bien, te perdono…Si quieres puedo pasar mas tarde por tu casa así empezamos"

"Me parece bien, puedes venir cuando quieras"

Y con eso el morocho cortó la llamada. Estaba claro que todavía tenía varias palabras atragantadas que debía decirle a Kurt, pero todo llegaría a su tiempo.

* * *

><p>Respiró hondo, esperando que el aire lo llenara de valor, y así pareció por menos de un segundo hasta que la puerta se abrió y Blaine pudo haber jurado que su corazón se detuvo en un momento.<p>

Kurt.

Hummel.

Sin remera.

La imagen era totalmente erótica y prohibida para menores de 18 años. Su piel era pálida y parecía suave (el morocho hubiera dado cualquier cosa por comprobar esa teoría), sus abdominales estaban bien marcados y al llegar al borde del pantalón negro (extremadamente ajustado) se podían ver dos líneas que apuntaban como una flecha una zona del cuerpo que estaba debajo de la tela de ésta prenda. Y todo esto sin mencionar su cabello totalmente alborotado. Aunque el morocho no quisiera admitirlo, el hombre que tenía en frente emanaba sexo.

Inconscientemente, Blaine se lamió los labios cuando los sintió repentinamente secos e hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para parecer indiferente ante la situación, pero algo le decía que era demasiado tarde para disimular indiferencia.

El morocho levantó la vista lentamente, deleitándose cada vez mas con cada segundo que transcurría. Pero cuando su mirada llegó al rostro de Kurt, Blaine volvió a Tierra.

El castaño lucía una sonrisa engreída al ver la reacción de su invitado. Blaine mordió su labio, arrepentido de haberle dado aquella satisfacción, se puso serio y exhaló el aire "Hola" Saludó tratando de poner la mejor sonrisa que pudo en ese momento.

"Hola, pasa" Respondió el chico pálido abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejar libre el paso.

Blaine se detuvo para mirar al castaño a los ojos detenidamente, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal…bueno, suponiendo que Kurt tuviera ojos normales. El morocho estaba seguro que esos ojos eran de otro planeta, eran celestes y tenían puntos grises y otros verdes, era simplemente maravilloso.

"¿Vas a pasar o que?" Preguntó el castaño con una mayor sonrisa.

El morocho parpadeó un par de veces y entró al departamento con los ojos clavados al piso, o lo que se podía ver de él.

Buscó con la vista un lugar limpio, apto para sentarse por un buen rato, hasta encontrar una silla que solo tenía una remera encima, la quitó y se sentó en ella.

Kurt se sentó en el mismo sillón y en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, pero esta vez se cruzó de brazos en un claro y obvio intento para presumir sus brazos…y lo peor era que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta y sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz de su mochila, en un intento de mantenerse serio "Entonces…podemos empezar con cosas básicas como tu familia, cuando eras chiquito, tu familia, tus amigos, tus cosas favoritas, las cosas que te gustan y las que no te gustan, tu carrera, como empezaste con la música y como te diste cuenta que querías dedicarte a esto, tu inspiración, en lo que piensas cuando cantas o cuando tocas, lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre, tus planes para el futuro…esas cosas necesito" Dijo el morocho montando su acto de indiferencia.

"¿Tienes sed?" Preguntó el castaño antes de levantarse del sillón e ir hasta la cocina.

Blaine frunció el ceño "No, no tengo sed"

"¿Estás seguro? Preparo muy buenos tragos" Gritó el chico pálido desde la cocina.

"Si, estoy seguro" Gritó en respuesta el otro chico.

"En ese caso voy a poner algo de música" Dijo a medida que se iba a un rincón a prender el equipo de música y ponerle 'play' al Cd que estaba dentro de éste aparato.

Una música sensualmente lenta llenó la habitación **–No, por favor- **Pensó el morocho a medida que se masajeaba la frente con una mano "¿Puedes sentarte por favor?" Preguntó Blaine bastante frustrado.

"Lo que me pidas" Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa engreída mientras se sentaba en el mismo lugar del sillón.

"También me gustaría que me contestaras algunas de las cosas que te pregunté antes" Contestó Blaine a medida que se preparaba para escribir.

"Bueno…si quieres saber algo de mi es que soy de libra, soy excelente besando y soy aún mejor en la cama" Terminó de decir el chico pálido con un guiño.

**-Respira hondo Blaine, no le pegues…no le pegues- **Se trataba de convencer mentalmente Blaine, al mismo tiempo que inhalaba y exhalaba aire. "Mira, si hubiera sabido que te ibas a comportar peor que ayer no te hubiera perdonado y menos venido"

"Ah ¿Si?" Preguntó Kurt con una mirada seductora a medida que se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante "Mírame fijo a los ojos y dime que no quieres besarme"

El morocho desvió la mirada y la enfocó en una pared "¿Por qué lo haría? Nadie sería tan idiota"

"Bueno…en ese caso hay varios idiotas…"

"Siempre lo pensé. Ahora ¿Te podés poner una remera así empezamos?"

El castaño suspiró rendido "Creo que no hay caso contigo" Se paró y se fue por varios minutos.

* * *

><p>Había pasado casi media hora cuando Blaine estaba considerando seriamente la idea de irse ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Tanto le costaba ponerse una remera?<p>

El morocho se levantó y, casi al mismo tiempo volvió otro Kurt.

Un Kurt un poco mas contento y con los ojos rojos.

Blaine se sentó nuevamente en su lugar y suspiró**- A ver que sale de esto- **Pensó "¿Y bien?" Preguntó una vez que el castaño se había acomodado en su lugar.

El chico pálido parecía algo confundido por un momento y miró en todas direcciones, tratando de entender a que se refería el otro chico con esa pregunta. Miró su remera y con una sonrisa y una mano apuntando a dicha prenda dijo "Me puse la remera"

**-1…2…3…4…5…6…- **"Si, puedo verla. Entonces…decime algo de tu vida…¿Cuántos son en tu familia?"

Kurt frunció el ceño, clara señal de que estaba pensando. Cuando encontró la respuesta en su mente le mostró cuatro dedos al otro chico, como un nene que le preguntan cuántos años tiene.

**-…10…11…12…13…- **"Ok, y ¿Cuáles son tus cosas favoritas?"

"Mm…bueno, mi color favorito es el rojo, mi comida favorita son los fideos y mi animal favorito…creo que no tengo uno"

**-43…44…45…46…47…A la mierda, contar no estaba funcionando-**

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :)<p>

Respuestas:

camiila-klainer: Gracias! :D Si, Kurt estaba drogado y Elliot también (pero supongo que eso no interesa :P) La verdad es que no actualizo cada cierto tiempo, lo hago cuando puedo y estos días tengo que estudiar así que quizás actualizo uno de estos días y después hasta el miércoles no voy a actualizar.

AndrielMellark: Yey! :) Gracias :D

Gracias a todos los que leen, comenta, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, son geniales

Dejen sus reviews! :D


End file.
